THE PRINCESS AND THE POPPER LUNA FIC COMPLETE
by 3dzgirl
Summary: Luffy and Nami fanfic mixed with a little Romeo Juliet short sweat and really good in by book :) full of action, romance, and even a bonus ending. Read and enjoy the suspense.


A long, long time ago in a far off kingdom ruled a king named Arlong. He was a cruel man that ruled his people with a iron fist. He had all that he wanted in this world gold, silver, and power. The kingdom was named Cocoyashi, and there on top of the highest most tower lived a young princess, princess Nami his only daughter.

Her time of marriage was fast approaching, and she was soon to turn 18 in the fallowing month. The king was preparing the arrangements for her wedding.

However the young princess was not looking forward to that day as Nami's father was forcing her to marry someone she'd never met or loved. He was tyrant through and through as he would tax and steal his people's money, filling the poor people with fear and hopelessness. The villagers were desperate, and went for help to the other kingdoms looking for aid. However the neighboring kingdoms ignored their pleas. Leaving the poor people of Cocoyashi to suffer alone...

As princess Nami looked out of her tower window she thought of ending her life and the pain of being caged in matrimony. She thought her life was meaningless to her father and to the villagers. Nami knew that when she'd be wed that the villagers would see her as her father and hate her. She wondered if someone would try to kill her for fear of it to come to pass.

Suddenly Nami heard something coming from the court yard from below. There was a young man playing a violin on the court yard wall, his ravin hair shined at the sun's rays but that was only dulled by his cheery smile. Children danced to his music with joy and laughter. As she listened to him play he soon began to sing.

**"GOING TO BRING BINK'S SAKE"**

**"LET THE SEA PLEASE LEAD THE WAY"**

**"ON THE WAVES OUR LOVELY DAYS"**

**"ACROSS THE SALTY DEEP"**

**"THE SUN ABOVE IS FLOUTING HIGH"**

**"PAINTING CIRCLES IN THE SKY"**

**"SEAGULLS SINGING AND BRASS BELLS"**

**"RINGING UPON OUR FLOATING HOME"**

Nami's ears had never heard anything so fun and beautiful. She wanted to hear more but unfortunately he was silenced by a soldier as he was chased off back into the forest. Her heart aked as he dissapeared from her vision. Nami had felt a small taste of happiness and now it was gone. She soon went back to looking out her window with a heavy sigh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Luffy lost the soldier and reached the forest, just outside of the village a man called out to him. It was Zoro his childhood friend and partner. The two were originally rangers that traveled from place to place but settled down in this kingdom after making new friends with the villagers.

"You know you're taking a big risk Luffy..." warned Zoro as he leaned against a large oak tree.

"Yeah I know Zoro. But I can't help it." responded Luffy as he looked back at the far distant castle, at a certain tower.

"Sigh.. Alright I guess I'll bust you out when you get caught." spoke Zoro as he then turned to leave.

Luffy waved goodbye to his friend as he left and headed to his small cottage just outside the village.

As he entered his home he placed his violin down on the small table he'd carved earlier that day. He then walked over to the fireplace and sat down on his wooden chair. He hummed a few bars as he stoked the fire warming his small little home with a chestnut smell. He ate his small pheasent that he had caught that day and remained by the fire and there he drifted off to sleep.

As Nami ate her dinner in the grand dinning room alone, her father nowhere to be found. Her mind was set on that boy from earlier. She couldn't stop thinking about him and his wonderful music. It gave her some comfort as a small smile formed upon her lips. She loved the sound it had for she had never seen or heard such music ever before.

Who was he?... She thought. She knew he was no prince or servant obviously because of the guard chasing him away. So why was he playing on the court yard wall, what was he thinking? Her father would have killed him on site if he saw him there.

She was confused as hell but let it go for now and continued eating her meal. As she lie in bed she would look out her window for one last time before falling asleep dreaming of forever being free of this curse known as marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Luffy headed into town to greet his friend Ussop. Ussop had been an imprentece blacksmith for many years and was a close friend to him, and as Luffy entered the small shop he was greeted by Franky the owner and master blacksmith.

"Ah master Luffy good mornin. What be your suupa business today?" grinned Franky as he finished making some horse shoes.

"Just wondering where Ussop may be."Responded Luffy with a big grin.

"Oh long noes. I think he's out stoking the oven for me. I need to make a long sword for a rich noblemen." Spoke Franky as he pointed around back.

"Thanks Franky later lets do our music together okay?" Luffy nodded as he then turned to head to where Ussop worked.

"Sure~ Right after you go see your princess!" Teased Franky as he chuckled to himself.

Luffy only grinned at his friends silly words and continued running over to see Ussop.

As Ussop was sitting on a stool warming up the fire he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned to see Luffy his close friend smiling.

Hey Ussop. How are yuh? greeted Luffy as he reached his old fried's side.

Hey Luffy What's up? Asked Ussop with a cheezy smile. The two men shoke hands and headed back inside to talk.

Pull up a chair and I'll find us something to drink. Spoke Ussop as he walked over to an old barrel of rum. He grabbed two mugs and let the ail pour in.

As he sat back down handing Luffy his drink he asked.

So...what's up?

Luffy's smile then vanished and a deep frown took it's place. Oh the usual... The tyrant is taxing the hell out of the town while we wallow in the mud like the pigs... He "thinks" we are.

Right, right... But what is it you REALLY want to say? Asked Ussop as he leaned in closer making sure no one could hear them.

Well...You've been to the castle haven't you? Asked Luffy in a serious tone of voice.

Ussop was taken a back at his friends words. He was sworn to tell no one by the threat of exicution from the king. So how did Luffy find out about this? If word had gotten out that he told. He would surely be put to death.

Luffy... If I tell you... shuttered Ussop as he cringed from his thoughts.

Yeah I know... But we need to do something about this kingdom and this might be the only way to save this land. Spoke Luffy as he glanced over to see a small boy in the streets begging for food or money. The boy was sickly skinny and wore filthy rags for clothing. Luffy gritted his teeth and looked back to Ussop with a deepening frown.

If nothing is done then the good people of this village will die out like a small flame Ussop!

Ussop sighed as he knew his friend was right. He was just afraid for his and Luffy's own lives.

"Your right Luffy... I'll tell you but "PLEASE" promise me no one will hear of this." Begged Ussop as he pleaded his friend not to breed a word of it to no one.

Yeah... I promise. Answered Luffy as he nodded understanding his friend's concerns.

Ussop held out a small folded piece of paper to Luffy.

"What is it?..." Luffy asked quietly taking it in his own hands and unfolding it.

"A map." Ussop answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as Luffy stoked the fire in his small fire place, his mind began to wonder as he looked into the red and orange flames thinking back to his childhood. A time where he lived with his two older brothers.

**FLASHBACK...**

Three young boys were running through the forest to hunt for food. The three were very close, and were almost like brothers to each other. Like any other day the three would challenge each other to see who would catch the biggest food of the day. They each would split up and search after reaching a large tree that was marked with the boys names on it.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

Right! you know the rules Don't come back until you found some food and try not to get caught." Spoke Ace the oldest as he flipped over the three name plates hanging from the tree.

Right. the other two boys smiled as they all set out to search.

**after thirty minutes...**

"I hope I get something to eat soon I'm starving." Whined eight year old Luffy. He held in his hands a bow and arrow matching his size. Luffy spotted a small phesant pecking at the ground for worms and readied his bow.

After catching his prize Luffy smiled as he made his way back to the tree. But before he could reach the tree he was ambushed by a large man holding a knife in his hands.

Hand over your belongings if you want to live. the man warned pointing his weapon at the young boy.

NO WAY! Luffy spat sticking his toung

Luffy tried to defend himself but was outmatched in strangth and skill. The stranger grabbed hold of Luffy's arms and held him down. taking out his knife

As Nami woke from her bed she sighed in discourage knowing that her time had just been shortened. Her marriage was like a closing predator and she was the pray.

Her morning had gone as planned as her maids dressed her in her flowing green gown and decorated her neck with gems and jewels of all small things once made her happy a long time ago but now they had become like a ball and chains, making the young men's hearts flutter like butterflies. But what she saw in them were no such things. They were vultures to her. Ready to pluck her eyes out and liver for their next meal.

As the maids bid her farewell, she made her way over to her window to look out at the rising sun. The small village below looked quaint and quiet between the tops of trees of the deep forest.

Oh how I wish someone would save me from this hell. She thought as she continued to watch the sun rise the darkness of night.

Birds cheered as they flew by, tweeting a happy toon for her ears. As the fluttered close to her, her smile did not come but held out her hand for the little thing to rest on.

"You are so lucky little bird..."

The bird turned it's head in confusion but listened as she went on.

You are not bound by the earth and so can take flight leaving it all behind you. But I wouldn't stay here of all places If I were you. Warned Nami as she spotted the cat that a suitor offered her for her hand.

The cat spotted the little bird and chased after it leaping in the air. However the little bird had flown away just in time.

As Nami watched the little bird go, a small smile fell on her lips. She was happy for the bird for it was the right way to do things, but at the same time felt jealous of it for being so free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Luffy snuck through the forest after hunting for his food, he came upon the huge castle. They're high walls were no match for Luffy as he climbed them with ease. He reached the top of the wall and spotted princess Nami. Her long orange hair shined like the setting sun, and her long flowing dress was a soft lime green with gems that emulated her face.

Luffy smiled as he took out his violin once more and began to play. His music was warm and friendly. He had seen her face for many a times before, hunting in the deep forest for food. She had always seemed so sad and lonely in his eyes. He wanted to make her smile at least once.

She heard his music and immediately looked to where he was. This time he was looking straight at her.

Her heart skipped a beat at his smile. He had such a soft warm expression on his face. His dark eyes shimmered like palished stones. His smile became large and cheery when he spun around and danced. She wanted to know his name... No she NEEDED to know his name.

"Um excuse me but who are you!" She called out to him. Luffy heard her and looked towards her and answered.

"I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY PRINCESS! NICE TO MEET YOU!" He greeted with a big grin.

Nami smiled at this man's name and said.

Well my name is Princess Nami Bellamere good sir." Bowed Nami playing along with his game.

Luffy chuckled loudly to himself as he gained Nami's confused frown.

"PrincessNamibellamere!? That's a pretty long name haha! Can I call you Nami for short? He asked still smiling away at her like a goof.

A-Alright answered Nami nervously. She had never spoken to someone from the village before. He was a lot different than she thought a person from the village would be. She had assumed that they would all hate her. This thought alone made her wonder and asked.

"Say uh Luffy!?"

Luffy halted his playing and turned to her with a questioning stare.

"Yeah?..."

"Why did you come here for?"

Luffy looked at her for a moment a bit taken back and chuckled a bit sheepishly.

"Heh, heh well you always looked so sad sitting up there, so I thought you'd like some music to listen to. He smiled again taking up his violin once more.

Nami blushed a bit at his words. Here was a person who actually CARED about her feelings and tried to make her happy. Her heart pounded as she listened to his music.

"Say?... Why are you so sad anyway Nami?" He asked again with a serious voice.

Nami was stunned, she didn't know that someone could be so nice and caring, let alone to her.

Well... I'm going to be-!"

"INTRUDER!"

Suddenly a guard shouted from a close by watch tower. As Nami watched with horror, guards soon flooded out of the palace grounds chasing after Luffy. Their footsteps shook the ground as they stormed the stairs that lead to where he was.

"Luffy! RUN!" Shouted Nami as she watched him run along the barracks of the allure wall.

As Nami looked on with worry, the soldiers cornered him at the edge of the wall. Each side that went had guards with shields and swords pointing at his neck. Luffy looked around for a brief moment before a cheeky grin grew on his face. He then looked back up at Nami and smiled brightly. "See yuh later Nami!" He shouted as he jumped over the side of the high walls, and landed in a passing cart filled with hay and straw. He waved farewell to her as he went as arrows were fired at the cart missing each time.

Nami had never felt such a rush of excitement before and fell to her knees after she had watched his great escape. She had never known anyone to be that crazy, that silly or even... that charming before. Her heart was racing as she recalled what his last words were before he ran away.

his echoing voice rang in her ears saying over and over, "See yuh later Nami."

Her face went beat red at this, as she too wanted to see him again. But unfortunately for her, her adrenalin had caused her to faint. And as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness she mumbled his name.

"Luffy..."

As Luffy rode in the cart a familiar voice came from the driver of the cart.

"Told you I'd half to save your ass Luffy... So how'd it go?" Asked Zoro as they reached Luffy's small cottage.

"Amazing! Me and the princess are friends now!" Explained Luffy with a huge smile and vigorous hand gestures. Thee two men talked as they entered Luffy's home.

Zoro smiled too as he had seen his friend so filled with happiness and excitement, but then cleared his throat to speak.

Now don't go loosing your head Luffy we still need to get in there to save this kingdom." Zoro spoke serious once more.

"Right..." answered Luffy as he too nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nami awoke from her earlier ordeal she slowly rose from her bed. Her head a little bit hazy from what happened to her. There she saw two guards at the foot of her bed.

"Guards? Why have you come into my room?"Asked Nami still wondering why the heavy security for. Then her memory came flooding back as she finally awoke from her daze. Remembering Luffy, what they talked about and how he was to visit once again. Her stomach was in knots. Luffy had promised to come see her again but this time he would have to deal with more guards on high alert. Her window had been shut and locked so she couldn't see him from behind those wooden planks.

But she wanted to see him again... She had the urge to talk to him and laugh with him once more. She enjoyed his company so much.

Nami placed her hand over her heart feeling it beat even faster at the mere thougt of him. How would he ever come to see her again? Her eyes began to weld up with tears of longing. Nami quickly hid them from the guards so as to not draw their suspicion.

Suddenly her door was knocked on startling her from the sudden noise.

The guards went to open it and found the king, the tyrant himself at the door. As he entered he walked over to his daughter's side. His eyes were cold and lifeless, like a sharks. His grin was even more so as he sat next to her. He spoke with a very malice voice.

"So was my daughter having fun today?" He asked with a sneering sharp toothed grin.

Nami's face had lost all expression as she answered him.

No I was merely toying with that peasant. Pay him no mind father, he was a stupid anyway." Nami lied as she looked into her father's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before the king let out a loud chuckle and spoke with another dangerous sneer.

"I see so I'll just ignore it then!" He then stood and headed to the door. And as he opened it he turned to her once more and said. "Oh by the way I have found a promising suitor for you so be ready to meet him in an hour. My precious little daughter. " He laughed evilly as he exited her room taking his men with him.

The guards had taken down the wooden boards on her window before leaving her all alone.

Her eyes shed tears once more as her heart ached with a deep lonely pain. Her father had given her no love since she was born. She had wondered if he was even her real father at all. Her whole life he sneered at her like if she were a piece of trash.

Nami ran to her window and cried. Letting out her bottled up emotions her tears fell like a river. In her cries she called out her long lost mother's name.

"B-Bellemere..."

As Arlong walked through the damp dark hallway he spoke to his men and ordered.

"I want someone to put up extra guard around the princess and then report back to me if anything happens tomorrow."

"YES SIR!" Saluted the four solders fallowing him. As they ran off to fulfill their master's orders Arlong continued on laughing manically. As his laughs echoed through the long hallway three young women hid within the shadows and watched him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Luffy and Zoro walked into town, luffy remembered the the princess's words about something was to happen to her.

"Hey Zoro was the princess suppose to do something soon?" luffy asked as they went.

"What? You didn't hear?" Zoro asked astonished at his friends words of stupidity.

"The princess is to be married soon you moron." Zoro spoke as he explained to his dimwitted friend.

This caused Luffy to stop in his tracks. He remembered her sad expression when she spoke to him.

"Zoro I don't think she wants to be married." Luffy spoke frowning greatly at his friend.

"Why not?... I thought that was the dream of every woman." sneered Zoro. He was never an understanding kind of guy when it came to women. Frankly he just didn't care either way.

"Not if she's being forced to..." spoke a voice from behind them.

The two men yelped in shock before turning around to face this mystery person.

"Who are you?" the two asked almost yelling in confusion.

A woman with long flowing black hair stood before them. Her clear blue eyes shimmered from the sun's rays. the dress she wore shown that she was a maid from the palace. She bowed and greeted them formally.

"Hello. My name is Robin the princess's maid from the castle. And as I said before, our princess is being forced to marry before she is 18." Robin explained with a saddened frown.

"Now I get it. So that's why she looks so sad..." Luffy spoke as he held his head low. His fist shook with frustration.

Zoro could only stand by him for moral support. He couldn't say anything to his friend not knowing what he felt for the princess.

Robin gave a small smile seeing this caring and brave person react so...

"But she has been smiling a lot lately. Ever sense SOMEONE started visiting her."

"What do you mean? How so?" Zoro asked as he raised a curious brow to her words.

"She waits by her window with a small smile of anticipation. She laughs or giggles to herself from time to time, but now..."

Luffy gulped at the anticipation and clenched his hands tightly.

"She's more sadder than ever, for the king has found a suitor for her. A prince from the neighboring land. His name is Kuro of the black castle. "

"Right we need to help her!" Luffy declared crossing his arms. He was determined to help her more than ever now, and wouldn't give up on his new friend in her dire need.

"But Luffy?..." Zoro asked scratching his head.

"Zoro go get the others, and meet me back at my cottage!" Luffy yelled as he ran off into the forest ignoring Zoro's complaints.

"Aaah FINE!" Zoro yelled angrily as he too runs off to get more of his friends, leaving Robin to herself.

"Hmmm, So this is the man that stole my lady's heart." Robin giggled as she headed back to the castle.

minutes later Luffy met up with his friends.

A blacksmith and apprentices.

A perverted cook and swordsman.

A doctor and a musician.

"Luffy why did you call me here? I had a souffle cooking back at my restaurant!?" complained the blonde haired chef known as Sanji.

"Yeah Luffy? I need to finish my work?" Franky added as he straightened his tall blue hair up.

"The plan has been moved up to tomorrow." spoke Zoro as he looked over to Luffy with a slight nod.

"WHAT!?" The five surprised men shouted in unison.

That's right. We're going to raid the palace and abduct the princess early tomorrow!" Luffy spoke as he rolled out the map of the castle grounds.

"Let's take back our freedom together!"

"AAAAaaaaw the princess is going to be here with us! MELORINE~MELORINE~!" Sanji spoke twirling with delight.

But why tomorrow? Asked Chopper a small reindeer human hybrid doctor. Looking up to Zoro with a perplexed look.

Well the princess is going to marry some rich snob tomorrow morning." Zoro grunted as he sat down on Luffy's chair.

Brooke a tall lanky man with an afro sipped his tea. "I see... It must be hard on her to be forced to do something like this."

So that's the plan! Luffy spoke as he wrapped up the map and knelt down on the floor. He placed his hand on a loose floor board, inside was a long brod sword.

"We attack at dawn!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As Nami sat on her throne waiting for her inevitable doom. The doors to the grand throne room opened revealing a tall stern man with glasses on. He glanced over at Nami with slanted eyes, and smirked evilly as he entered the room.

His eyes were as cold as ice to her. As a chill fell upon her spine and spread throughout her entire body a small young man with light purple hair approached her and Arlong, his knees shook with fear from both royal men as he spoke.

"In-Introducing Lord K-Kuro of black castle."

Kuro smiled and bowed to Arlong. "My, king."

"Ah Kuro welcome. It's good to see you in person my friend. So what do you think of your new bride?" Arlong spoke with his sharp toothed smile.

Kuro smirked at his words and answered.

"She is... Adequate."

Nami shivered at his answer. He was nothing like she had ever seen and she DIDN'T like it.

As Kuro walked up to her she held out her hand. And as he placed his lips upon her hand she felt utter despair. She did not love him let alone like him, but she had no say in the matter.

Then It's settled you will be wed tomorrow at dawn. As I go and take over more land from our neighboring nations. He pronounced as he stood from his throne and shook prince Kuro's hand.

**AN HOUR LATTER**

As Nami sat next to her window tears fell from her eyes. She had lost her freedom for the final time and now she didn't know what to do.

Nami...

Nami!...

As Nami looked down at the court yard she saw "him".

"LU-luffy... She whispered softly so no one could hear her.

I can't talk that much so here whispered Luffy as he placed a piece of paper on the ground.

Nami saw this and ran out of her room. As she reached the court yard she looked for him but he had gone. As she walked over to the piece of paper she picked it up and as she opened it she read...

Nami we'll help you so be strong.

-Luffy

P.S Distroy this letter.

Luffy..."

A soldier was walking by as he spotted Nami standing outside.

"My Lady Nami? What are you doing out here? The night before your wedding day?"

Nami turned and hid the letter inside her dress.

"Oh heh,heh I couldn't sleep." She lied giving him a false nervous smile.

"Hmmm..." The soldier gave her a susspicious stare before speaking once more to her. "Well you must go back to your room and rest. For tomorrow will be your grand wedding day." Explained the soldier as he led her back inside.

As the two left inside, Luffy watched them go.

"I will set you free. I promise you that... Nami."

He then crept back into the shadows of the forest to await for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Arlong sat in his throne with a snicker and a smile. A soldier approached him with important news.

"My Lord the princess was found outside alone in the court yard just moments ago."

Arlong frowned deeply as his sharp teeth gritted in frustration. frightened the young man slowly backed away as he stood from his seat. "What was that!? Why was no one watching her!?" Arlong roared taking hold of the soldiers caller.

"W-We don't know... sire she was already gone when we arrived."

Arlong's frown deepened with displeasure as he let him go and said with a some what calm voice. "Hmm... I see. You don't know..."

The soldier trembled and asked nervously, "M-My Lord?..."

"KUROOBI!"

"Yes king Arlong?"

Execute this scum and make sure It's the most painful thing he has ever, EVER! felt before in his life. Arlong spoke as he headed for Nami's room alone.

"WAIT NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY MY LORD I BEG OF YOU!"

The man's pleas fell upon deaf ears as Arlong ignored him and continued on making his way up the steps to Nami's room.

"COME HERE!" Kuroobi called as he grabbed a hold of the young man's arm.

As the tyrant left the room the man's cries echoed from within the dark hallways. Pleading for his life to be spared.

"WAIT! NO! NO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nami entered her room she quickly tore up the letter and threw it into the burning fire place where it burned into black ash. She made sure that no pieces were found by prodding the fire making it grow.

Suddenly her door was knocked on startled Nami jumped back from the fireplace as Arlong and his men stormed inside almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

Nami quickly turned to them and bowed her head low as the king entered last.

"F-Father what may pray-tell be this visit for?" Nami asked a bit nervous to speak.

I heard you went outside Nami... What might you be doing out this late? He asked his eyes shined like daggers.

Nami took a mental sigh before answering "I was looking at the starts and wanted to get a better look.".

"LIAR!" He shouted as he quickly grabbed hold of her jaw dangling her just by a few inches from the floor.

"I-IM NOT LIEING F-FATHER!" She managed to muffle out before Arlong sighed.

"Nami you know I could quickly end your life right here and now, but my guess is you'd want that. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna let you live and make you suffer under the watch of your new husband. And every day you will wish I'd killed you now."

"Y-YOU'RE THE WORST!" Nami yelled as he threw her on her bed with a loud crash. And as she laid there teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. Arlong turned and stormed out of the room in an angry fit. His soldiers soon fallowed him out after shutting and locking her door behind them.

"Arlong what is the plan?... What should we do my king?" Asked a long mouthed man with large lips.

"Chuu, We move forward with the plan and prepare the wedding as soon as possible. It seems that my control on her is starting to slip. Once that's done I leave the rest to prince Kuro. ".

And before then? What should we do about the princess?..." asked a very large man with 6 muscular arms.

"Watch her Hatchi. Make sure she fallows through with the plan. At ALL costs. "Arlong said giving a challenging grin and pulsing vain upon his brow.

"Right!" They shouted together continuing to fallow their king.

**BACK** **IN NAMI'S ROOM...**

As everything went quiet two women slowly crept out from a secret passage hidden from inside Nami's closet. They both quickly rushed to her side to check her over.

"Nami? Nami!?" A young girl with long light blue hair asked shaking Nami to wake her up.

"Vi..Vivi?.." Nami mumbled as she fell in and out of consciousness fighting to wake up.

"Oh no This isn't good! We need a doctor for her **Now!**" Vivi gasped looking over to her Dark haired companion.

"No...coughs...I'm al-alright..." Nami spoke as she struggled to sit up. Her breathing was raspy as she tried to stand. "I gotta be strong..."

As she stumbled her way to the window Nami looked out.

"Princess?..." The two girls asked looking on in worry as Nami didn't respond.

"He's coming. So I gotta be strong." Nami spoke as she looked at the small roof tops of the village.

"Who?..."

Nami didn't answer but smiled a warm smile at the sleepy little village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Luffy you ready? Zoro asked as he approach his best friend. They both stood upon a hill looking out towards the castle. And as the sun rose Luffy narrowed his eyes and answered.

"Yeah..."

As he stood up he drawn his sword readying himself for battle. His bow and arrows placed firmly on his back glistened from the morning light.

"We're coming Nami... Just you wait."

The morning at hand the wedding's preparations were complete and ready for the ceremony.

As Nami waited in her room for the marriage, she grew ever more worried.

Did he forget about me? she wondered as the maids dressed her in a fiery red dress and long white veil. On top of her head she wore a golden crown decorated with blue sapphires and rubies. In all her days she had never been more beautiful then right now.

Suddenly her door was knocked on and in came Hatchi and Chuu. The two men looked her over and whistled giving her a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Yuh look good girl. You're definitely gonna get some tonight." Teased Chuu as he cracked an evil smile.

"Yeah." smiled Hatchi as he grabbed a hold of Nami's arm leading her out of her room and into the hallway.

As Nami walked she glanced over at her window with worry.

'Luffy... Where are you?' She thought as the door slowly shut.

She was now thinking that he abandoned her and left her to get married off. As they entered the church alter there stood Kuro waiting at the end in a black tux. Looking VERY distinguished and calm. His stony features were to say quite manly but his eyes were still like her fathers. Cold as ice or even worse permafrost.

As guards were stationed around the palace a lone guard was taken out by a single arrow. It was Luffy who had fired the first strike against Arlong's forces. And as his friends amurged from behind him he yelled with a great voice.

"LET'S GOOOOO!"

As they continued on more soldiers were taken out by the small band of rebels. More and more fell at their hands until they reached the church cathedral.

Inside as the preacher spoke his lines Nami mentally sunk where she stood. Tears fell from her eyes, but everyone just assumed they were tears of joy. As she continued to cry the priest was fastly closing in on the end and asked "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peac-".

Suddenly the doors were blasted open sending them flying into the center of the room. There stood a man shadowed by the bright light of the sun behind him. All were silent within the room. Only "She" knew who this man was. The very same man who had stolen her heart and promised he'd save her time and time again.

Tears began to pour out from her eyes as she looked upon this man. A smile shown from her lips wanting to run into his arms and imbrace him. And in a very hushed voice she said.

I knew you'd come...luffy

"WHO IS THIS MAN! HE IS RUINING MY WEDDING!" yelled Kuro as he pointed at Luffy in such anger and frustration.

Arlong gritted his teeth in annoyance at the intrution of pesents from the village.

Luffy however only looked to Nami with his cheery smile and said.

"See told yuh I'd come back Nami!" His smile only growing with excitment.

Nami was speachless but nodded in embarassing happiness.

Arlong's rage was clearly shown on his face as this pessant ignored him and walked even closer towards Nami.

"ATTACK!" He shouted commanding his men to attack the lone Luffy.

Two men charged Luffy with swords drawn but never got near to him because Zoro and sanji took them out with one blow.

"To easy." commented Zoro as he withdrew his three swords back in their holsters.

"Yeah..." Sanji agreed landing beside Zoro.

from behind the three the others soon entered the church. Drawing their weapons or abilities they readied to fight for their freedom.

Nami was stunned. She had never met these people before but felt at ease with them. They then sized up each enemy to take on, but Luffy already knew which enemy he was up against for certain. He and Arlong both stared down each other as Luffy became very serious and almost angry at Arlong for everything that Arlong had done over the years.

Arlong was also just as angry. Angry that a mere peasant defies his law and now faces him in combat for the kingdom.

Nami looked on worried for Luffy's life as she clasped her hands close to her heart. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't. Then Luffy looked back at her with a wide smile and said.

"Nami. I'm gonna kick your dad's ass now okay?"

She only nodded at his words as he looked back at Arlong with a deep angry frown.

"HA! You think you can peasant!? I a mighty ruler and you a filthy little bug! I HIGHLY DOUBT you can do anything to me." He spoke taking out a very large saw like sword.

Luffy was un-wavered by the sword's size or shape, and as he took out his own sword he merely said

"Bring it..."

This caused Arlong to lunge at Luffy with his sword missing it's target. Luffy had ducked at the last second and was in striking position, as he too lunged at Arlong, his sword missed striking air.

And as the two men retreated a step back they regained their stances and with a quick lashing out the two clashed swords. The sound off metal was great, the sound of footsteps were fast. As the two weaved and dodged each others blows, onlookers were amazed at their speed and power.

Arlong swooped his arm down and missed as Luffy flipped backwards missing once again. As the fight progressed Arlong had gotten rather sloppy in his attacks as he grew madder and madder. He then threw down his weapon and kicked Luffy in the stomach sending him flying through a stone pillar. And as the stones collapsed Nami looked on in horror. She ran to the pile expecting to find a dead Luffy that is until. Suddenly the stones were sent flying as Luffy sprung up and out of the rubble with not a scratch on him.

As Nami approached him she quickly hugged him and asked," Luffy I thought you were dead. How are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nami don't worry about me." He said smiling down at her. "Have a little faith in me."

Tears began to form in her eyes re-leaved that he was okay.

Luffy noticed her tears and ran his finger over her cheek wipping away her tears as he stepped forward to face Arlong once more. His face frowned and his hands shook with frustration and anger.

As he took a fighting stance once again he simply said, "Now that the warm up is over with let's really get this started."

"Yeah... Sure... " Arlong responded with a shark-like grin also taking a fighting position.

The two fought long and hard with all their might. Luffy would bob and weave as Arlong swung punches, but then took the offensive and threw punches at Arlong.

Arlong had, had it with this kid and began to use his teeth as weapons as he lunged his jaws at Luffy's torso. Luffy quickly dodged and retreated to the second floor with a large leap up. Arlong gritted his teeth as he chased after him re-gripping his sword in the process.

The two men fought all the way to the top floor were they reached Nami's room that was also above the church. Luffy was flung back after receiving another kick to the face and was sent deeper into Nami's room. Luffy stopped after recovering and looked around in the darkness of Nami's room. He wondered why would her own father treat her like she was scum trapping her high above, then forced her to merry.

"THIS IS IT PEASANT I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Panted Arlong his sword drooping at it's weight.

"I WILL MAKE NAMI SUFFER FOR THIS AND RULE THE LANDS OF THE NEBORING NATIONS!" Arlong continued roaring loudly in frustration.

"But why?... Isn't she your own daughter? Why would you do that to her? Luffy asked frowning at Arlong's harsh words. He really didn't know much about Nami, but he knew she was really sad and lonely.

"HA! YOU KNOW I'M GONNA LET YOU IN ON A LITTLE SECRET BOY SENSE YOUR GONNA DIE ANY WAY."

Luffy only looked at him waiting, wanting to hear Arlong's story.

"I'm not her REAL father! I killed her father long ago and raised her as my own. I gave her jewels, gems and dresses. She was spoiled rotten, but she was week. She couldn't fallow the simplest of orders. So I locked her up in this tower. But of course her coming of age was a problem so I made a deal with the black kingdom and there prince Kuro was chosen to wed that wench Nami." Arlong laughed evilly to himself as he finished his story.

Luffy was silent as Arlong pointed his sword at Luffy's chin and said, "

She will never be free. I will use her until the day she dies and you, you are a nothing a week normal peasant. And will die in despair as well as your pathetic little followers.

Luffy slowly and silently placed his hand on the tip of Arlong's sword gripping it strongly.

Arlong smirked as if he thought Luffy was surrendering and excepting death, but as he tried to move his sword He realized he couldn't budge it at all.

'What the why can't I move my sword back?!' He wondered to himself angrily.

Luffy's hand shook with rage as it held the sword tightly. His teeth gritted with frustration, and as he looked up his face was that of hate.

"USE HER?..." He spoke in a low and deadly voice.

Luffy gripped the sword for the final time and shattered it in one go.

"WHAT!? NO MY SWORD!" Growled Arlong as he stepped back throwing the broken blade aside.

"Now I get it... And now I have a secret for you." Luffy spoke in his dark low voice.

He slowly brought his arm in as he muttered to himself something Arlong couldn't hear. Then suddenly as Luffy's arm sprang out from his strike it stretched much farther than any regular arm.

"WHAT THE!?" Arlong yelled as he was punched dead center in the face. Making him crash into the hall way coredor behind him.

As Luffy's arm retracted back into place he spoke once more and pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"I AM A RUBBERMAN!"

He then charged after Arlong once more stretching and punching him repeatedly. Arlong was pelted with punch after punch before gripping hold of Luffy's hand pulling it out even closer to his mouth. Arlong had reached a new boiling point and reared his head backwards before taking a big chomp in Luffy's forearm.

Luffy let out a horrifying yell as Arlong's teeth sunk deep into his flesh. Biting easily through Luffy's custom made armor.

**"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

As the others heard his cries from below everyone froze with worry and fear.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he fought Hatchi. Three swords met six as they faught once more.

"Hold on Luffy." muttered Zoro as he sliced down at Hatchi's six hands.

Sanji also stopped for a brief second before he is hit in the gut by Kuroobi's fist. He stumbled back a bit but regained his composure.

"Is that all you got?"

Kuroobi smirked.

Nami was running up the tower when she heard Luffy's scream. Her heart was already pounding from all the running but it nearly stopped when she heard his cry.

"LUFFY!" She called out hoping he could hear her. She continued to run on all the way to the tower.

Luffy had struggled with the pain long enough and grasped Arlong's head slamming his head on the ground releasing his arm from Arlong's mouth.

Luffy then stepped back from Arlong breathing heavily from the pain.

LUUFFY!

Luffy turned to see Nami running up to him. But he held out his hand to tell her to get back.

Suddenly Arlong slowly rose from the ground a smile on his face as he looked over at Nami.

So Nami... This is the stupid idiot that you were playing with the other day. Arlong spoke with a gruff chuckle.

Nami had a chill run down her spine as she saw Arlong's eyes. They were red with rage and they were looking straight at her. Her knees gave out as she fell to the ground. She tried to skoot back to get far away from him as he made his way to her. However Luffy wrapped a stretchy arm around Nami's waist pulling her to him.

She gasped in shock as his ability and looked at him with a questioning frown.

Luffy? but how?-

"I'm a rubberman. Sorry for not telling you." He grinned down at her.

Nami smiled excepting his differences. They both then looked back at Arlong. Nami's head came close to Luffy's chest when Arlong closed in on the two of them. His frown deepening and his eyes shadowed as he looked at them.

Nami Get behind me. Luffy spoke. Obeying Luffy's warning Nami did as she was told and hid herself.

"Luffy... be careful okay."

He looked over his shoulder with his grin.

Sure Nami besides I promised you that I'd save you didn't I?" He stated simply.

He then looked back at Arlong and cracked his knuckles in defiance at the large man with sharp teeth and said.

"Round three I guess."

The two began to fight one last time.

Luffy then reeled his arms back and let out an onslaught of punches at Arlong.

Arlong tried to dodge but inevitably was struck time and time again, sending him 10 feet away from both Luffy and Nami.

"It's time to end this!" Arlong shouted as he charged and began to spin to create a better impact, but Luffy flung his leg high into the air crashing through the building's roof.

GOMU GOMU NO!...

AAAAAAAAAAAX!

Luffy shouted this as his foot came crashing back down to earth. Unfortunately Arlong had made contact with Luffy's chest, sinking his teeth deep. But Luffy's leg also made contact with Arlong's back and sending him crashing through the floor. Continuing all the way to the bottom floor, into the church grounds.

Everyone turned and witnessed their king lying down on the cracked floor unconscious and bloody.

Zoro and the others had defeated their opponents long ago and were now fighting off the foot soldiers numbers away from the staircase, but all that stopped when Arlong fell.

Luffy's leg retracted back into place and he stumbled back to the floor to sit down.

"LUFFY!" Nami came over to check him over tears streamed down her cheeks as he regained his breathing. He was confused to see her crying in front of him as he had saved her as promised.

"NAMI WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING!?" He asked a little panicked at her sudden tears.

Mm, umm she said shaking her head no.

I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried she said with a warm smile. Luffy smiled too and was surprised when she threw herself on him hugging him tightly.

Luffy was hesitate for a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around Nami's waist bringing her closer to him. Nami blushed but smiled as he did too. Then Luffy smiled softly at her his eyes slowly becoming hooded as was Nami's. Their faces inched closer and closer until their noses touched. Their breath lapsed at each other's faces then their lips touched and a spark flew between the two as they embraced each other and deepened the kiss even more.

As they then parted they looked into each others eyes a faint shade of pink on they're faces.

Luffy?

Yeah?

I love you...

Me too He smiled as they kissed once more before heading back down the stairs arms intertwined in a warm hold.

They reached down to the church and everyone was still as the new king and queen entered the room.

"HAIL KING LUFFY, HAIL QUEEN NAMI!" Cheered the kingdom as they were married soon after the battle as peace was restored to the land and the poor were fed. Zoro was made captain of the guard, Sanji was made grand chef and fed the king as well as the people. Franky and Ussop became partners in blacksmith and had made a great business together. Chopper was made a teacher of health and taught the village medicine. Brooke went on to becoming a famous musician. Robin had married... to a captain of the guard and Luffy and Nami lived a long and happy life together.

THE END.

BONUS ENDING:

As Nami closed the book Luffy looked on in awe. As he listened to Nami finish he raised his hands in the air in amazement.

"WOW NAMI YOU MADE ME COOL! I REALLY LIKED THAT STORY!"

Nami blushed slightly embarrassed.

"R-really you liked it?" She asked a bit nervous.

"YEAH I LIKED THE FIGHT WITH ME AND THE KING!"

'Figures...' she thought.

I wondered If he would understand things like love, but I guess not...' she thought to herself.

Nami must have been to quiet cause Luffy spoke up.

Nami are you okay? He asked a bit concern.

"UH- WHA? Oh I'm fine." she answered a bit surprised.

Luffy looked at her for a second making her blush. He then placed his hand on her forehead making her go red in the face.

"You're red but not hot. A mystery thing?"

"No, no really I'm fine Luffy... So you liked my story?" She tried to change the topic.

"Yeah but something was weird in parts of the story." He said taking his hand back and placing it under his chin.

"Like what?"

"How come the Nami and Luffy in the story are together when "We" aren't?"

Nami didn't know what to say "Uh, uh I d-don't..."

"Nami? Do you want to be together with me?" He asked bluntly.

"WHAT?! I UH, I UH..."

"Nami?"

Nami didn't say anything but looked away from him. Her face now bright red.

Luffy had too gone quiet before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

Luff- Nami's eyes gone wide with shock as Luffy placed his lips on hers. Her eyes then hooded as did his.

He pulled away from her and smiled greatly.

Nami too smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Well'p guess there's only one thing left to do to make this story come true." grinned Luffy.

What?

Become King and Queen! He laughed. Nami soon joined him and giggled.

They then died down their laughs and looked out at sea.

"Well let's go pirate king" Nami said as she stood from her seat and held out her hand.

Luffy grabbed it and stood up too a grin plastered on his face he then shouted pointing out to sea.

"TO ONE PIECE!"

The end.


End file.
